Crystal The Crowning of a New Queen
by Ameko Amai
Summary: Have you ever wondered about how Neo-Queen Serenity became Neo-Queen Serenity. Well, this story explains it!! It's a continuation from Project Genso.


Crystal  
  
The Crowning of the New Queen  
  
Comets covered in ice are seen hurdling toward Earth.  
  
Usagi is washing dishes in Mamoru's apartment in which they are now living. Mamoru is reading the newspaper section on stocks. There is a sudden flash through Usagi's mind. She drops a dish and it breaks. Mamoru quickly runs to the kitchen and manages to catch her as she collapses.  
  
He asks, "What's wrong, Usako?!"  
  
Usagi answers, "Something's coming..."  
  
Scene cuts to the Hikawa Shrine. Rei is praying in front of the fire, suddenly the fire goes out. Rei looks extremely shocked.  
  
The next day, all the Earth Senshi (excluding Yuriko and Setsuna) are at the shrine.  
  
Rei says, "Grandpa and Yuuchiro have been trying to restart the fire ever since it went out. But no matter what they try, it always goes out a minute later. That was yesterday."  
  
Mamoru says, "Usako collapsed yesterday too, saying that something was coming."  
  
Haruka says, "They have to be connected."  
  
Minako says, "The annual meteor shower is tomorrow. Could that be what Usagi saw?"  
  
Michiru says, "Maybe. But why would that be such a threat to Earth that Usagi could feel it?"  
  
Usagi says, "I'm not sure. But I did see something heading towards us."  
  
Luna says, "We have to be on our guard."  
  
Artemis adds, "Yeah, a new enemy may be coming."  
  
Ami suggests, "I could try to find out using Rei's computer linked to mine."  
  
They all go inside and hook up Ami's compact Mercury computer to Rei's computer and Ami starts typing. A radar shows, instead of the annual comets, one large comet. It's slightly off course meaning it's heading at Earth rather than just passing it.  
  
Makoto says, "They must have merged together while coming here."  
  
Michiru lowers her head and says, "Well, that's it then. The time has come."  
  
Mamoru asks, "Time? Time for what?"  
  
Hotaru says, "It is the beginning of the end. And the future will soon be the present."  
  
Michiru says, "We have to prepare and stand at the center of future Crystal Tokyo to welcome the New Era of the revival of the Silver Millennium."  
  
Usagi says, "This soon?"  
  
The Outer Senshi bow and say, "Yes, Neo-Queen Serenity."  
  
  
  
(Throughout the next day the girls flashback about being normal and meeting their friends.)  
  
[Kori's note: Actually, I was just too lazy to type that much.]  
  
That night, Usagi's family, Minako's family, Ami's mom, Rei's grandpa, Chad, Professor Tomoe, Naru, Umino, Motoki, and Unazuki are all at the temple.  
  
Ikuko asks everyone, "Did they ask you all to come here too?"  
  
Unazuki says, "Yeah. Any idea why?"  
  
Everyone shakes their head no. The Earth Senshi (again excluding Yuriko and Setsuna) then arrive.  
  
Usagi speaks up, "We've asked you all to come today because we need to tell you something."  
  
Mamoru says, "We've been keeping an extremely large secret from all of you and feel we need to tell you before the comet comes."  
  
Motoki asks, "Comet? You mean the meteor shower?"  
  
Ami shakes her head and says, "Unfortunatly, the meteors have merged and formed one large comet heading towards us."  
  
The group gasps and Shingo says, "Then shouldn't we find shelter or something?!"  
  
Minako says, "It wouldn't make a difference. We know what's going to happen."  
  
Kenji says, "Stop with this solemn act. Usagi, you're not acting like yourself today."  
  
They all remain quiet and Usagi says, "We'll show you why.... Moon Eternal, Make Up!"  
  
"Mercury Crystal Power, Make Up!"  
  
"Mars Crystal Power, Make Up!"  
  
"Jupiter Crystal Power, Make Up!"  
  
"Venus Crystal Power, Make Up!"  
  
"Neptune Crystal Power, Make Up!"  
  
"Uranus Crystal Power, Make Up!"  
  
"Saturn Crystal Power, Make Up!"  
  
As they all transform the group looks on in disbelief. Soon, the Earth Senshi have replaced the girls that they thought they knew.  
  
Ikuko says, "Usagi..."  
  
Kenji says almost angrily, "How could you keep such a thing from us?!"  
  
Sailor Moon says kindly, "What would I have said? 'I'm going to fight evil and I don't know if I'll ever come back'?"  
  
Motoki says, "Mamoru, why didn't you tell me you were Tuxedo Mask?"  
  
Tuxedo Mask says, "Would you have understood what I've seen? Hell, would you have even believed me?"  
  
Grandpa Hino says to Mars, "I always wondered why your friends always came here."  
  
This continues for awhile with the other families and friends.  
  
Until Sailor Moon says, "We have to go now."  
  
Naru asks, "Wait! Where are you going?"  
  
Uranus says, "To start the New Era."  
  
The Earth Senshi leave behind a still slightly confused group. They walk all the way to the future site of Crystal Palace. They form a circle around Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon holds up the Crystal Staff. Just then the comet enters Earth's atmosphere and breaks into five pieces. They hit all around Japan causing tidal waves of ice to rush inland. Everything is frozen instantly and the waves converge at the point where the Sailor Senshi stand. The shock from all the waves cause the whole world to freeze over in mere minutes. The waves have also caused the Crystal Palace to be formed around the Senshi.  
  
Suddenly in Soranotoshi's Palace, all the Tori (transformed state with wings) have a flash go through their minds.  
  
Ameko says clutching her head on both sides, "Something is terribly wrong!"  
  
Kori says, "The Princess!!"  
  
Shoki says, "Something is wrong on Earth!"  
  
Myona says, "But what?!"  
  
Suddenly Sailor Pluto appears and says, "The future has come. Earth has frozen over and will stay that way for 900 years."  
  
Myona says, "But we just finished the Treaty of Protection!"  
  
Shoki says, "Yeah. It promised that Earth and Serenity would protect Neo- Kinkomu at all times."  
  
Ameko says, "Then we have no other choice than to tell Kakyuu what happened."  
  
The Tori and Sailor Pluto go through some halls and call on Kakyuu, Yuriko, and the Three Lights. They explain what happened.  
  
Kakyuu sighs and says, "The only way to keep Neo-Kinkomu safe is to follow suit."  
  
Seiya asks, "What do you mean by that?"  
  
"We have to suspend our planet somehow to keep pace with Earth. Without it, we have no other protection. Or at least not one as strong."  
  
Yaten asks, "How are we supposed to do that?!"  
  
Pluto answers, "It can be arranged. But..."  
  
Kori asks, "But what?"  
  
"The Tori can do it by combining your powers but the exhaution may be too much for you."  
  
Myona says, "We'll do anything for the sake of peace. Right, guys?"  
  
Everyone nods and Yuriko says, "Why does something always happen to Earth when I'm gone?"  
  
The Tori hold hands in a circle at the center of Soranotoshi. They hold their feathers in their right hands. Pluto stands to the side.  
  
She says, "Good luck. I'll tell Neo-Queen Serenity what you did so she'll come."  
  
Pluto then disappears. The Tori start a chant and glow their symbolic color. An orb of ice forms on the floor in the center of the circle. It cracks open and a kind of ripple effect causes a wave to go throughout Neo- Kinkomu, freezing it.  
  
About 900 years later...  
  
The Silver Crystal within the Crystal Staff glows brightly. Sailor Moon's eyes suddenly open and she breaks free from the ice. Slightly confused, she looks around her to see the Earth Senshi still frozen within the new Crystal Palace.  
  
She says, "Well, I guess it's time." She raises the Staff and shouts, "CRYSTAL MOON REVIVAL!!"  
  
A bright pink light radiates from her and another ripple effect is shown defrosting the Earth. Chunks of ice fall from buildings, rivers and currents move again, etc... As the ice melts, the Crystal Palace reveals ten extremely large hollow areas connecting to one another and to outside.  
  
As people unfreeze they look around, extremely confused. Their attention suddenly turn to the large Crystal Palace that was not there before. The friends and family group, still at the Hikawa Shrine, are just as confused as everyone else.  
  
Unazuki says, "I guess that's what Usagi and the others were talking about."  
  
Motoki says, "Where are they anyway?"  
  
Kenji suddenly says, "Hey, look at that!" He's pointing at Crystal Palace.  
  
Ikuko says, "Maybe they're there."  
  
Naru says, "Let's go!"  
  
By the time they get there, many have crowded around the building. Police officers were trying to control the crowd. There were many reporters too.  
  
Days pass by without any word from the Earth Senshi.  
  
A week later, someone within the crowd around the Palace shouts, "The doors are opening!"  
  
Indeed they were opening and the crowd held its breath. Out stepped the Earth Senshi. There was much camera clicking at that time and reporters trying to ask questions. Sailor Moon raised her hand to silence the crowd.  
  
She says, "As some of you know, I am Sailor Moon. Some of you didn't even believe I existed and thought of me as a simple anime and manga character. But here I am. It has been 900 years since all of you and the rest of the world were frozen. I broke out and revived you from your sleep."  
  
Sailor Moon was being broadcasted all over the world. She was seen in London, New York, Cairo, etc...  
  
"Any questions?"  
  
A reporter yells, "How do we know you're telling the truth?!"  
  
"Just look around you. You will notice the ocean level rising due to the defrosting."  
  
Another person yells, "How did you do it?!"  
  
"With the power of the Silver Crystal I was able to help everyone. With the same Silver Crystal, my friends and I have protected Earth for many years. In fact, we would like to have a meeting with all world leaders concerning what to do next. If another disaster were to happen, I need to be able to protect everyone. Here, at five o' clock tomorrow."  
  
All the Earth Senshi turn around and go back inside the Palace.  
  
Scene: Sailor Moon, the Senshi, and the world leaders (and their translaters) meet in the Palace. The leaders were hesitant to go in.  
  
One says, "For all we know, she might assassinate us."  
  
"It's alright. If she wanted to kill you, it would be quick and painless." says Sailor Uranus.  
  
The leaders even more scared.  
  
"She's kidding." Neptune adds quickly.  
  
They all go into the Palace, and Sailor Uranus leads them into the arranged meeting place. Sailor Moon can be seen at the head of the table in a very big room. Everyone takes a chair.  
  
"According to Sailor Pluto, forces very near us are planning against all of us; turning Earth into a dystopia." says Sailor Moon.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"What's she talking about?"  
  
"How would you know it's true? And why should we believe you?"  
  
"We need more proof!!!!"  
  
Sailor Pluto and Neptune step forward. Pluto's Garnet Rod projects a beam of light into Neptune's mirror. The mirror reflects the light onto the large ceiling.  
  
Pluto says, "This is what will happen if Sailor Moon takes no action."  
  
The ceiling shows a world where all is barren and pure evil pounces on any leftovers of humanity.  
  
Pluto continues, "But this... is Crystal Tokyo. Under the quiet rule of Neo- Queen Serenity, the world becomes a utopia."  
  
The ceiling shows Crystal Tokyo flourishing. Life seems normal for civilians, but life also seems more high tech. The Crystal Palace is shown, even more beautiful now because all the palaces have been built within it.  
  
The image fades away and the world leaders start murmuring.  
  
Sailor Moon asks, "Well, which will it be?"  
  
One of them steps forward and says, "Under what conditions will you rule?"  
  
She replies, "I merely want to keep watch over all of you. I'm not planning on world domination."  
  
"In that case, we'll have to come up with a compromise. All of us will sign a document stating that you will have the authority to keep Earth safe. But will be restricted from absolute power. Your title will be be Queen of the Earth."  
  
Another speaks up, "But there is one more thing. You must reveal all of your identities to everyone."  
  
"Of course, this is a safety precaution. You will have no secrets to hide behind."  
  
Sailor Moon says, "Then it's agreed."  
  
Scene shows a lengthy formal document being signed by all the Earth Senshi and world leaders. The proclaimation of Earth's new queen was to be formally announced world wide in a week. As the leaders leave, Sailor Pluto turns to Sailor Moon.  
  
"Queen, as your first duty, I must inform you of Neo-Kinkomu's status."  
  
Scene cuts to Soranotoshi's Palace, where everyone is still frozen. Sailor Moon and Sailor Pluto appear and look at the frozen statues of the Tori, Lights, Yuriko, and Princess Kakyuu.  
  
Sailor Moon raises the Crystal Staff above her head and shouts, "Moon Crystal Revival!"  
  
Another ripple effect goes throughout Neo-Kinkomu. The Tori, Lights, Yuriko, and Princess Kakyuu look around for a moment then notice Sailor Moon and Pluto.  
  
The Tori exclaim, "Princess! You're all right!"  
  
Sailor Moon smiles and explains what happened on Earth. All of them promise to visit as soon as they straighten out everything out with the civilians. Sailor Moon and Pluto go back to Earth.  
  
The next week, the Tori, Lights, and Yuriko visit the Earth Senshi. The Protection Proclaimation was going to be held in the garden that sprouted up around the Palace. The Earth Senshi, the Tori, Yuriko, and the Three Lights sit behind a podeum that faced the crowd. There are reporters and translators from all around the globe.  
  
[Note: The Tori and all four of the Starlights don't have to reveal themselves because they never signed the Protection Proclaimtion.]  
  
When the ceremony started, some of the world leaders came forward and explained what exactly the proclaimation was. Then Sailor Moon comes forward.  
  
"I, your newly appointed queen and protector, hope you understand our intentions. I would now like my fellow Senshi and friends to introduce themselves."  
  
[Note: After each of their talks, they will untransform in front of the crowd. Then the next person will stand up.]  
  
"I am Sailor Mercury, soldier of ice. In the Silver Millennium, I was known as Princess Mercury. Reborn in the 20th Century, I am called Ami Mizuno. I have ranked #1 in national exams often."  
  
"I am Sailor Mars, soldier of flames. To those of the Silver Millennium, Princess Mars. When reborn here, I am called Rei Hino. I am heiress to the Hikawa Shinto Shrine."  
  
"I am Sailor Jupiter, soldier of lightning. Princess Jupiter to my kingdom of the Silver Millennium. I was reborn and am called Makoto Kino. I am a gourmet chef and powerful athlete."  
  
"I am Sailor Venus, soldier of love. The people of the Silver Millennium called me Princess Venus and leader of the Inner Senshi. Reborn on Earth, I am called Minako Aino. I was also Sailor V in London."  
  
"I am Sailor Neptune, soldier of the ocean. I was also Princess Neptune. I was reborn as Michiru Kaiou. I am an aspired violinist."  
  
"I am Sailor Uranus, soldier of the wind. I was once Princess Uranus. I was reborn here as Haruka Tenou. I am an F1 racer."  
  
"I am Sailor Pluto, soldier of time and space. My kingdom called me Princess Pluto. In this time and place, I am called Setsuna Meiou. I did recent work at a university."  
  
"I am Sailor Saturn, soldier of destruction. To my people, I was Princess Saturn. I was reborn twice as Hotaru Tomoe. My father is the famed Professor Tomoe, who is now in retirement."  
  
The crowd looked shocked by this sudden information. But then Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask stepped forward, hand in hand.  
  
"I am Tuxedo Mask, guardian of Earth. I was Prince Endymion of the Golden Kingdom. But now, I am Mamoru Chiba. Husband to Sailor Moon."  
  
"I am Sailor Moon, heiress of the Moon. I was Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom. But now, I am Usagi Tsukino. Wife to Tuxedo Mask."  
  
They both untransform, but only for a moment. Usagi raises the Crystal Staff and they morph into their royal-selves: King Endymion and Neo-Queen Serenity.  
  
Neo Queen Serenity says, "My husband, King Endymion, and I, Neo-Queen Serenity, hope all of you will live and work together on this utopia, the New Earth. Live in harmony and understanding."  
  
The Crystal Staff disappears but the Silver Crystal remains. She raises it in the air. A cleansing effect washes over the world, clearing minds of hatred and greed.  
  
That was the beginning of the New Earth. Tokyo was proclaimed as the world capital and renamed Crystal Tokyo. Palaces for each of the Earth Senshi were built within the Crystal Palace. The Royal Family's palace was at the top of the highest tower. Life outside the Crystal Palace was almost as normal as before. Except for the Senshi's families, who were invited to share a palace inside the extra area.  
  
Three years have passed. A lot of stuff has happened since that day. For one thing, Neo-Queen Serenity has already given birth to Small Lady. To avoid too much confusion, here's a list:  
  
+ Sailor Mercury got married to Urawa Ryo  
  
+ Sailor Mars got married to Yuuichiro Kumada  
  
+ Sailor Jupiter got married to Shinozaki (Remember him? He's her friend from episode 49.)  
  
+ Sailor Venus got married to Asai (Episode 100's heart crystal victim)  
  
+ Ameko and Yaten got married  
  
+ Myono and John Biru got married  
  
+ Yuriko and Taiki got married  
  
+ Kori and Seiya got married  
  
+ Sailor Saturn and Shoki got married  
  
+ All of them had children! (I'd hate to be that baby-sitter!)  
  
[Note: For a list of the new generation's senshi, refer to Tori Projects' Character List or wait till the next story.]  
  
[Note 2: If you're having trouble understanding why Shoki married Hotaru and Seiya married Kori, you probably didn't read the side stories that came before this project. Shame on you!! So stop here and read what happened between Project Genso and Project Crystal.]  
  
Anyway, back to the story! The nine babies of the Senshi (notice how Small Lady isn't there) are in the nursery. All the happy couples (except the Royals) are there and saying how cute the kids are and saying stupid baby talk.  
  
Yuriko says, "You know, I'm worried about all the traveling we do with the kids."  
  
Hotaru asks, "What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, I'm afraid that the children will be insecure if they constantly travel back and forth between Earth and Neo-Kinkomu. But I also don't want to leave them at home."  
  
Seiya says, "She's got a point. Any ideas?"  
  
Shoki snaps his fingers and says, "I got it!! How about a portal that connects the two planets?"  
  
Ameko scoffs and says skeptically, "How would you plan on doing that?"  
  
"What do you mean by that?! I'm am perfectly capable of making a portal out of two wormholes and connecting at them at the vertexes of their preliminary..."  
  
Kori interrupts, "You don't have to explain it, Shoki!! Just tell us if it's possible."  
  
"Theoretically, yes. If I start working tomorrow, I can have it done in a month. That is, if it's all right with Neo-Queen Serenity."  
  
"I'm sure she would approve." says Jupiter.  
  
Venus says, "Yeah, things are always... um, interesting... when you guys are here."  
  
Suddenly Sailor Pluto appears. "I have some grave news to bring. Can someone bring in the king and queen?"  
  
Mercury goes quickly and comes back the king and queen a moment later.  
  
Sailor Pluto continues, "By the time Small Lady's children are of the age of fifteen, an evil will threaten their lives and this time of peace."  
  
Neo-Queen Serenity asks, "How does this affect us?"  
  
"The children of this time must be suspended so that they are in sync with the next generation."  
  
The others exclaim, "What?!"  
  
"I understand your concern for your children. But the children of the future are at stake. They need protectors within their time. Besides, they are not needed as Senshi in this time of peace."  
  
The others reluctantly agree. They kiss their kids goodnight and Sailor Pluto waves her staff over them. They fall asleep instantly. They are encased in crystal for protection. The crystal was to be broken when Small Lady's child(ren) reach(es) the age of three.  
  
The couples look on helplessly. Pluto says, "This is for the best."  
  
[Note: Is that cliff hanger or what? On to Project Heirs!! Wait a second... we haven't finished it yet!! : P] 


End file.
